Heroes of Olympus One Shots
by Lexilouwho147
Summary: One shots about the Heroes of Olympus (obviously). Chapter 1: what happened to Gwen in Son of Neptune? Open for suggestions. Please read, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: What Happened To Gwen?

**Hullo. So, this is the first of (hopefully) several one-shots by me. Woo! I would love suggestions about what to write (as long as its not a lemon. XP) This chapter: What happened to Gwen in The Son of Neptune when she 'died?'**

* * *

 **What Happened to Gwen?**

 _Gwen_

"...Hello?" I called, searching.

I wasn't sure where I was. It was dark, and I stood on a thin dirt path. Torches lined the jagged stone walls. A river cut through the humongous cavern. Wandering down the path, I looked for any other signs of life.

When I got to the river bank, I saw a small boat. I took a step closer to peer inside, and a voice behind my head startled me.

"One drachma, please." a man asked.

"I... I'm sorry?" I asked. Wasn't a drachma an old Greek coin?

"Oh, that's right. You'd have denarii. One denarii, please."

"Umm.." I checked my pockets but came up empty. "I don't have anything."

The man sighed in an aggravated way, as if demigods that randomly appeared in creepy caverns were usually broke. "Of _course_ you don't." he said sarcastically. "Don't you demigods get _anything_ on your funeral pyres anymore?"

"Funeral pyres? I.. I don't understand." I said, taking a frightened step backwards.

He sighed.

I turned around, looking for a way out. There- there was an open door at the end of the road. I ran to it, eager to get out of that place.

"Hey!" The man called after me. "Don't you want me to take you across the Styx?"

I cast one last look over my shoulder. "Um, no thank you." I turned back and walked through the open door.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was on a stretcher in the middle of the Field of Mars. Hadn't I been at the War Games before...?

Apparently War Games were over, because the whole legion was gathered on the field, all looking in various stages of shock... at me.

"Wh-What is it?" I blinked. "What is everyone looking at?"

She heard a medic whisper: "There's no way. She was dead. She _has_ to be dead."

I tried to sit up, but couldn't. "There was a river, and a man asking... for a coin? I turned around and the exit door was open. So I just. . . I just left. I don't understand. What's happened?"

Frank knelt down beside me. "Gwen, don't try to get up. Just close your eyes for a second, okay?"

"Why What-"

"Just trust me."

I did what he asked. I couldn't see what was happening, but I heard people talking.

"Percy, Hazel- help me." Frank's voice.

"Don't!" The same medic from before. "You might-"

"What?" Someone snapped. "Make it worse?" Hazel. But make what worse?

I heard Frank take a deep breath. "Hold her steady. One, two, three!"

I opened my eyes, and Hazel bent down beside me. "It's closing on its own. I don't know how, but-"

"I feel fine." I protested. "What's everyone worried about?"

Frank and Percy helped me up.

"Gwen," Hazel said gently, "there's no easy way to say this. You were dead. Somehow you came back."

"I... what?" I stumbled back against Frank.

"Good question." Said Reyna. She turned to Hazel's brother, Nico. "Is this some power of Pluto?"

Nico shook his head. "Pluto never lets people return from the dead."

But he had.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please like or review!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Promised

**Hiyee! Soo, I had a request. A very brilliant request from a guest. Sadly, this is not the corresponding one-shot. But I promise I** ** _will_** **write that one eventually, I just have to do some studying up on the certain scene I was requested to rewrite. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

 **I Promised**

 _Leo_

"No, no, no! Festus! PULL UP! AAAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

Those were the last words I said before I had a good time eating some dirt.

I sat up with a groan, dusting sand out of my eyes, off my face and clothes, out of my hair, and finally spit some out of my mouth. "Really, man?" I said, giving Festus a my not-very-signature 'are you for real right now?' look.

Festus ducked his head in apology, making a series of whirrs and clicks that could either be translated as "I'm sorry," or "I'm married." I figured he meant the first.

"It's cool, dude." I said, patting him on the head as I stood. "Now, let's go find Calypso."

* * *

After telling Festus to stay on the beach, I made the familiar trek up to Calypso's home. I caught sight of her first in her garden. Just one look at her, even if it was only the back of her head, sent a spark through my whole body. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Heck, I didn't even try. She hummed as she cared for her plants.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "I believe you called for a taxi?"

Calypso froze. Stood up straight. Slowly turned around. When she saw me, her eyes went as big as saucers. "Leo?"

"Nah, I'm Leo's evil twin... Me...o." I joked, but it wasn't all there.

I couldn't believe I was actually here, with her again.

But I definitely believed when she tackled me in a gug, sending us both to theground, her on top of me.

I couldn't help my self. Seeing her, staring into her eyes- I couldn't stop. I kissed her, right then and there.

When she pulled back and looked at me, I could see the emotion in her eyes: disbelief.

"You came back. You actually came back." She whispered, amazement lacing her words.

"Of course I did. I promised."

* * *

 **Whadid you think? Please like, follow, and review. By the way, should I do a part two? Like, the seven and the other campers' reactions to Leo and Calypso showing up at CHB?**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Baaack

**Hey-o! Huge thanks to IIfOnly42, Ayano's Theory of Relativity, BookNerd101010101, KoalaLover-ABC-123, and Lilypop for your reviews, fandominfinity15 and Ayano's Theory of Relativity(again. You're my fave.) for favoriting/following. And also to everyone who read up to here! Don't have time to list them, and nobody really reads these this things anyway, so on with the story! Here's that part two of _I Promised._ Ohh! And I just remembered. So, KoalaLover-ABC-123 asked me to do a Pernico-y thing, but personally, that's not my ship. I'm stuck on the Reynico train. They both need somebody. And their bonding time in HoH was just-UGHH SO CUTE. Anyway. So, that chapter isn't coming. Sorry.**

* * *

 **I'm Baaaaack**

 _Annabeth_

I walked across the camp, Daedalus's Laptop in hand. I had intended to take it with me to lunch to work on some plans, but that didn't end up happening. I got distracted by a glint in the corner of my eye. I looked over towards it and almost had a heart attack.

Was that FESTUS?

My eyes widened and I ran towards him- them. There were two people on his back.

"Percy!" I shrieked, running up the steps of his cabin. I didn't bother knocking- I just ran right in.

Percy and Jason were lounging on the bean bag chairs in the corner, laughing and talking- at least until I barged in.

"Annabeth? What's-" Percy started.

"Come _on."_ I said, grabbing both of their arms and pulling them behind me. When they saw Festus, they stopped asking questions and ran behind me.

Festus landed right in front of me. The driver- _Leo-_ Climbed off the bronze dragon and held his hand out to help down the other passenger.

The girl wore a white Greek-style dress with a gold braided belt. Her long, golden brown hair flowed down her back and spilled over her shoulders. She was milky pale with dark, almond-shaped eyes and pouty lips.

Beside me, Percy sucked in a breath. He looked shocked, as he should, seeing as Leo had just come back from the dead. But when I looked at him, and followed his gaze, he was staring in disbelif at the girl.

Oh. This must be Calypso.

I heard a voice from behind me. "Leo!" In a blur of orange, Piper shot by me and tackled Leo in a hug. The force of it knocked him into Festus and he laughed.

"Hey, Beauty Queen. Miss me?"

A crowd had formed now, and everyone either laughed of winced when Piper hauled of and slapped Leo in the face. "What the heck, Leo?! You think you can just show up at Camp, no call, no iris-messages, no anything? We thought you were dead!"

Leo rubbed his face while Calypso stared in shock. "Jeez, Pipes, don't sound so disappointed." He joked.

Piper hugged him again. "Don't **_ever_** do that again, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

That was when everyone basically took it as their cue to surge forward and welcome Leo back into the world of the living.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this one isn't that great, and I probably shouldn't write while distracted, but The Force Awakens is on and I like to double task when I watch movies. So. Yeah. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts and prompts.**

 **MDT**


	4. Chapter 4: SPQR

**Hi! I'm so sorry, I know I've been neglecting this story, so I've come to fix it with another fantabulous Heroes of Olympus one shot!**

 **Ayano's Theory of Relativity: That's true. Can't get enough of Bad Boy Supreme, Leo Valdez.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Elephantlover123: IKR! Leo is the best!**

 **Anywho, on with the 4th HOO one shot!**

 **Kinda ReyNico ish. If you wish to veiw it that way.**

* * *

 **Hoo one shot #4: SPQR**

If you know the seven demigods of the prophecy and Nico, then you know this one thing: Good can _never_ come from leaving them to their own devices. Reyna had thought she handle going to a party with them.

Well, they called it a party. What it actually was was a get together/reunion with four pizzas and three two-liters if Dr Pepper.

To say the least, she was woefully unprepared form the vast amounts of _crazy_ that occurred at that 'party' in the Poseidon Cabin at Camp Half Blood.

It had started out normally enough, as it always seems to right before something crazy happens. There had been plenty of interesting conversions that night, but only one stayed wit her long after:

* * *

Percy took a bite out of his pizza slice and stared at the 'SPQR' on Franks shirt. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Woah there, Perce," Leo said. "Don't hurt yourself. You look like you're thinking a bit too hard."

"Yeah," Annabeth added, elbowing him in the side. "What's going on in that Seaweed Brain of yours?"

Percy pondered for a second, then answered: "What does SPQR stand for?" I mean, I know it's that Latin thing, but it's got to be some kind of acronym for something in English."

A hush settled over the group as they thought over that question.

Leo spoke up: "I know! It's Sparrow Pigeon Quail Robin." She said, spreading his hands like one would then emphasizing a title.

"Ah, no." Said Piper. "I don't think that's it."

"Plus, birds have nothing to do with Camp Jupiter." Percy stated.

Frank was next. "Spectacularly Powerful Quality Romans."

This suggestion, and several others were turned down, until finally Nico spoke up:

"Super Perfect Queen Reyna."

* * *

 **Yeah. I took the Super Perfect Queen Reyna thing from a meme I saw. So. Tbh, there is no convincing me that that is not what SPQR stands for.**

 **Anyway! Review. Follow, Favorite. Whatevs. I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **MDT**


End file.
